Maid Caffe  Fairy Tail
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: Mi primer One-shot;-Natsu, idiota, te odio…/– por favor Lu… yo solo… te quiero a ti y… a nadie más, pero, olvídalo…/Un beso y celos les trae problemas a Natsu y Lucy, terminaran en un Final Feliz? Descúbranlo... Soy Mala para el Summary Lean pliz u.ú


**Konichiwa! :D minna ^^ ! ;P**

**Este es mi Primer One-shot, ojala que sea de su agrado (: , tambien resivo criticas ya que soy muy nueva en esto de escribir Fic's**

**Pero que no sean tan duras siip u.ú porque me hara sentir mal :c xD!...**

**Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, solo lo hago con el fin de divertirme un poco w**

**Disfruten :3~**

* * *

><p>Capitulo Único: Maid Caffe – Fairy Tail<p>

Fairy Tail, un gremio al que se le conoce por ser _poco_ ruidoso y desordenado.

El maestro de aquel gremio estaba pensando en una forma para poder recompensar a sus queridos hijos por el gran resultado de las últimas misiones.

Pensaba y pensaba pero, no se le ocurría nada; hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo Click! Y dio gracias a Dios por la gran idea que se le había ocurrido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Disculpe maestro, pero usar esto es muy vergonzoso – comento una chica de ojos achocolatados.

-Sí, Juvia está de acuerdo con su rival de amor – hablo esta vez, la maga de agua.

-Nah!, que va, si se ven muy hermosas – dijo el maestro

-Estoy de acuerdo – hablo Erza, dándole razón al maestro – pienso que los trajes se nos ven muy bien, además, porque la vergüenza Lucy?, no eres tú la reina del Cosplay.

-Que NOO! ARGGGHH! – se quejo la Maga Estelar.

-Bueno, quieran o no, lo harán igual, jehejehjejeej – termino diciendo el maestro, con una risa pervertida.

Bueno, retomando el relato, la "gran idea" del maestro había sido que todas las magas; quieran o no; debían participar en el "Maid Caffe", que se iba a llevar a cabo dentro de tres días más en el gremio.

Y ahí estaban las chicas, probándose los trajes de las queridas "Maids"; el traje era muy parecido al que ocupo Lucy en la misión del Duque de Evaroo, pero con la única diferencia de que cada traje era de distintos colores; el de Lucy era blanco y negro, el de juvia era azul con blanco, el de erza era rojo escarlata y blanco, y así sucesivamente con los demás trajes.

Así que, esa había sido la "gran idea" de recompensar a sus hijos, el "Maid Caffe"; y él savia de ante mano que a sus hijos no les iba a disgustar la idea. Pero es que quien en su sano juicio no le gustaría ver a las chicas en trajes de Maids, pues, nadie se salvaba de esa.

_**Y cayó la Noche…**_

-Aaaaaaaa!, estoy tan cansada! – se estiraba y reclamaba caminando cierta chica rubia – lo mejor será llegar rápido a casa y tomar un buen baño.

Y así a paso rápido llego a su casa; revolvió su bolso y de ahí saco una llave, la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta y así entro a su casa con pasos pesados.

-Hey! Porque llegas tan tarde?, me muero de hambre neee Lucyyy~~~ - replicaba cierto Dragon slayer de fuego.

Lucy al solo escuchar su voz se paralizo, y ya cuando él termino de hablar, ella hablo.

-Naaatsuuu! ¬¬ - dijo una furiosa y cansada Lucy – que demonios haces aquí? Largo!

-Pero Lucy~ quería comer contigo

-NO! LARGO!

-Pero Lu~

-QUE NO!

-Hmp!, parece que hoy estas de mal humor nee Lu, está bien me iré – termino diciendo el chico peli rosa, sin antes, darse media vuelta y tirarle la lengua – Lucy Baaaakaaa! – y se fue.

La Maga Estelar, sin decir nada; por rabia; se fue inmediatamente a su cuarto para agarrar su pijama y después dirigirse al baño.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Ya habían pasado los tres días, y en el gremio se encontraban solo las chicas y el maestro arreglando todo para el estreno de esa noche de las "Maids"; los chico no estaban ya que el maestro les había dado el día libre, pero con el compromiso que debían llegar al gremio en la noche.

Las chicas iban y venían de un lado a otro, ordenando para el gran debut de las "Maids de Fairy Tail".

Arriba de la barra se encontraba u gran letrero de fondo piel con grandes letras moradas que decían "Maid Caffe" y mas abajo había unas más pequeñas que decían "Solo por hoy, disfrute". Alrededor del letrero estaba decorado por unas flores blancas, muy parecidas a las "margaritas"; las mesas tenían un mantel color crema y en el centro de las mesas había un florero muy elegante que tenía dos de las mismas flores del letrero.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

El tiempo había pasado como una estrella fugaz; ya eran las 22:00 hrs y faltaban pocos minutos para que los magos llegaran al gremio.

-Juvia está muy nerviosa – decía la maga de agua

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien, yo estoy con ustedes –dijo esta vez Erza.

-Haiiii! – dijeron todas al unisonó.

-Chicas! Chicas!, ya vienen nuestros primeros clientes ejejejje, en sus posiciones – llamó el maestro, ya que él estaba en la puerta del gremio viendo quienes llegaban primero.

Todas tomaron posiciones, Mirajane detrás de la barra, al frente de la barra estaban (de izquierda a derecha) Cana, Levy, Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Lisanna, Bisca y Evergreen.

Una vez en sus posiciones, se escucho la gran puerta del gremio abrirse y ahí empezó la actuación!

–Okaerinasaimase Gojunshin-sama* (*Bienvenido a casa, amo) – dijeron todas las Maids al mismo tiempo.

Se pudo ver con claridad las personas que habían llegado y ni se inmutaron a poner un pie dentro del gremio por el asombro.

-EHH?... – dijeron los recién llegados; Elfman, Alzack, Free, Bixlow, Macao y Wakaba.

-Hijos míos – hablo por primera vez el maestro – esto es una compensación por su gran esfuerzo en las misiones, lo han hecho muy bien y por eso, las chicas y yo pensamos en la mejor forma para poder compensarles, no es así mis queridas Maids?

-Hai! Gojunshin-sama* (*Amo en Japonés)

-Ejejejejjeje, como amo esto – dijo un muy sonriente Macarov – bueno chicos, a disfrutar!

Los chicos un poco aturdidos por la sorpresa, asintieron y tomaron asiento; Elfman y Alzack juntos en una mesa; Bixlow y Freed en otra y Macao y Wakaba en otra también.

Evergreen y Bisca se aproximaron a la mesa de Elfman y Alzack; Mira y Lucy hacia la de Freed y, Cana y Erza hacia la de Macao.

-Q-Que se le ofrece, Go-Gojunshin-sama? – pregunto una ruborizada y nerviosa Bisca a Alzack.

-Bu-bueno… etto… ano…. Ejejejje – pasaba muy desapercibido el nerviosismo de Alzack.

Evergreen y Elfman miraron a la pareja con un poco de pena.

-Hey!, queseteofreceGojunshin-sama? – con los dientes apretados y con un tono de "no me jodas", Evergreen se dirigió a Elfman.

-Emmm… no lo sé, recomiéndame algo digno para un hombre como yo!

-Que te vayas lo más rápido de aquí, amo baka!

-Qué?, eso no es digno de un hombre, es como escapar, tú no eres un hombre!

-Claro que no!, soy mujer!, Y apúrate y pide lo que sea – estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquel "Hombre".

-mmm… - miro muy pensativo el menú, nada le llamaba la atención – tráeme solo un vaso de agua

Sinceramente ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas – En seguida, Gojunshin-sama.

Ya en las otras mesas se podían ver como Mira, Lucy, Erza y Cana atendían de maravilla y con mucha naturalidad.

-Dos trozos de pie de Limón junto con dos vasos de bebida –escribía Mirajane en una libreta mientras los dos chicos asentían – de acuerdo, enseguida Gojunshin-sama.

Mira y Lucy hicieron una reverencia para después dirigirse hacia el bar a preparar los pedidos de sus amos, mientras en la mesa de Erza y Cana se veía que les iba de maravilla.

-Okey! Una botella de sake para cada uno, Gojunshin-sama – decía una muy sonriente Cana

-Estos no cambiaran nunca – con una mano en su frente susurraba Erza.

Luego de algunos minutos, empezaron a llegar los magos que faltaban; Jet y Droy estaban de maravilla por como se le veía el traje a su compañera Levy, Macao y Wakaba admiraban la figura de Erza, Mira y Cana, Elfman solo hacia enojar cada vez más a Evergreen, Freed trataba de no mirar a sus compañeras ya que era un debilucho con mujeres y Bixlow miraba y miraba a la reina del Cosplay.

De pronto se escucho un fuerte ruido, que mientras más se acercaba al gremio más fuerte se escuchaba y PLAAFFFF! Entro Natsu o más bien cayó de espaldas dentro del gremio.

-Ya verás Natsu! Ice Ma – pero fue cortado por el lugar – QUE DEMONIOS?

-Jajajajaj... que pasa cubito de hielo? – siguió riéndose el hijo del Dragon de fuego.

-Natsu… - el nombrado vio como su compañero/enemigo apuntaba detrás de él, sin más chistar, se levanto – mira.

Él obedeció y se dio media vuelta… un cartel enorme con letras moradas que decía.

-Maid… Caffe? Qué rayos es eso? Se come? – interrogo Natsu

-Oi Natsu y Gray, por fin llegan – hablo el maestro.

_**5 minutos después…**_

-… y por eso, las chicas y yo pensamos en esta gran idea para compensarles – termino de explicar el maestro por enésima vez el mismo relato que les había dicho a todos los demás chicos del gremio.

Natsu y Gray no entendían casi ninguna palabra del viejo, el maestro al verles las caras de confusión, suspiro y mando a llamar a dos de sus Maids.

-Juvia, Lisanna, por favor, pueden encargarse de estos idiotas?

-Por supuesto, Gojunshin-sama – dijeron las dos magas nombradas.

Y así, las chicas se dirigieron a sus amos recién llegados, los dirigieron hacia una mesa y les preguntaron que qué se les ofrecía.

-Que deseas para comer, Gojunshin-sama? – pregunto Lisanna, pero al notar a su compañero viéndola intensamente se paralizo por los nervios.

Natsu miraba el traje que traía puesto Lisanna, era muy parecido al que ocupo Lucy para la misión del Duque de Evaroo; se pregunto mentalmente si Lucy también traería ese traje puesto, y si se le vería bien como esa vez o si se vería hermosa con el traje, pero algo en la mente le hizo crack! Y ahí se dio cuenta.

Qué demonios hacia él pensando en esas cosas?; se dio un palmetazo mental para alejar esos pensamientos de él hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance.

-Nee Natsu… como crees que se me ve el traje? – le pregunto Lisanna, dándose una vuelta como una princesa.

Natsu iba a responder, pero alguien llamo su atención; era Lucy.

-Perdóneme por hacerle esperar Gojunshin-sama – dijo Lucy, pasando por frente la mesa de Natsu, donde se encontraba sentado… un momento… LOKE!

-Oh no importa mi querida Lucy-san – dijo esta vez Loke; Oh si, el muy mujeriego había ido justo ese día a visitar el gremio, sin saber nada del "Maid Caffe" (mentira).

Natsu empezó a irradiar un aura de asesino; no estaba enojado; estaba endemoniadamente furioso; porque Lucy atendía a Loke? Porque no lo atendía a él? Porque estaba tan enojado por eso? ARGHHH! No entendía que pasaba por su mente.

Sin ganas de seguir ahí, se fue fuera del gremio, para calmarse un poco, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien lo había seguido.

-Lisanna, porque me sigues? – sumamente se podía notar todavía su enojo.

-Por que no me respondiste lo que te había preguntado, además… - lo acorralo entre ella y la pared que toco con la espalda de Natsu – desde hace tiempo he querido hacer esto…

Lo agarro de la bufanda y lo atrajo hacia ella para así, chocar sus labios en un inocente e inexperto beso; Natsu no savia que hacer, estaba en shock, además, de que era su primer beso y no savia que hacer.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

-Oi Lucy – la llamo Mira – puedes ir a dejar la basura fuera del gremio por favor?

-Por supuesto, ningún problema – contesto está con felicidad.

Asi, Lucy agarro dos grandes bolsas negras y se dirigió a la entrada del gremio; salió y dejo las bolsas en el lado izquierdo de la puerta, se dio media para tomar un gran bote de basura, lo tomo pero no se había dado cuenta que ahí, a solo 5 pasos de ella se encontraba Lisanna junto con Natsu, besándose.

Dejo caer el bote de basura haciendo un estruendoso sonido para dar media vuelta y entrar al gremio lo más rápido posible; no quería ver más eso.

Al sentir el fuerte ruido, los dos se separaron o más precisos, Natsu la separo bruscamente de él y miro hacia donde se había originado el ruido, pero lo único que vio fue a una rubia Maid entrando rápidamente al gremio.

-Lucy… - ese nombre salió solo de sus labios, no podía ser cierto, verdad?, que Lucy haya visto el beso.

Se separo de Lisanna y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada del gremio; abrió la puerta y no se espero lo que venía.

Al solo abrir la puerta Lucy pasó al lado de él, con los ojos llorosos, aún con el traje de Maid; Natsu al ver esa imagen de ella, se quedo paralizado en la entrada del gremio hasta que una voz lo saco de su mente.

-Oe cerebro de tabasco, arregla las cosas de prisa, que se te va – le dijo su muy agradable amigo Gray.

Natsu a escucharlo decir aquellas palabras pensó _"así que si vio el beso"_ y sin esperar más, se fue tras Lucy.

La Maga Estelar caminaba lo más rápido posible para llegar luego a casa; es que, lo que había visto, le había hecho sentir como una verdadera idiota.

Días atrás, todos en el gremio le habían dicho que Natsu sentía algo por ella, ya que se notaba a leguas, pero ella solo había hecho caso omiso de lo que le decían sus compañeros; ella savia que Natsu sentía algo especial por cierta albina de ojos azules y, aunque no le gustaba la idea, tenía que aceptarlo.

Pero, cuando los vio, besándose, su corazón ya no pudo más; era algo doloroso muy doloroso, tenía ganas de gritar, golpear, llorar y muchas otras cosas más, pero el gremio no era lugar para hacer todas esas cosas, por ende, no se dio el tiempo de cambiarse de ropa; lo único que quería era llegar a su casa.

Le faltaban solo unos pocos pasos para llegar; saco de su bolso las llaves, la introdujo en la puerta y entró. Lo primero que hizo fue tirar el bolso al suelo, luego se dirigió al baño, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse.

De ahí, lo único que se podía escuchar en esa casa eran sollozos y gritos.

El Dragon slayer ya había llegado a la casa de la maga estelar, sin pensarlo, entro por la ventana (como siempre) y empezó a buscar a Lucy, pero una vez que ya había comenzado, escucho unos sollozos que venían del baño; se dirigió hacia haya y pronto escucho su nombre.

-Natsu, idiota, te odio…. – decía entre sollozos la maga rubia.

-Lucy… - dijo esté, colocando su mano en la puerta que los separaba – por favor… déjame explicarte.

La rubia al escuchar aquella voz, se encogió aun más de miedo; no quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él en un buen tiempo; el solo verlo la haría sufrir aun mas.

Natsu al no recibir respuesta por parte de Lucy, entendió que debía seguir hablando.

-Lucy… lo que paso hace rato… no fue mi culpa… todo lo planeo Lisanna

Oh no, lo único que faltaba era escuchar ese nombre.

-Natsu… Cállate… por favor no sigas – dijo Lucy, moqueando al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pero Lucy… déjame explicarte, por lo que más quieras…

-NO!... no quiero escucharte

-… todo empezó por tu culpa-

-Que estás hablando? Por mi culpa? – Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar que todo era culpa suya.

-Sí, todo es tu culpa… porque estabas atendiendo a Loke?

-Pues porque él quiso que yo lo atendiera… y que tiene que ver eso en todo esto?

-Pues, si tu no hubieras estado atendiendo al imbécil de Loke, yo no hubiera salido del gremio y no hubiera pasado lo del beso! – al solo recordar a Lucy y Loke, le ardía la sangre de rabia.

-Porque..? no te entiendo Natsu! – de veras que no entendía a Natsu.

-Tú, estabas de lo mas de bien pasándola con Loke, y sin saber porque, yo me enfurecí demasiado – no se daba cuenta que lo que hablaba sonaba a "estoy celoso", pero como Natsu no conoce esos sentimientos, no lo savia – y no quería verte mas con Loke, así que, me fui del gremio pero no me había dado cuenta que Lisanna me había seguido.

Otra vez ese nombre, que acaso él no savia que al solo escucharlo la hacía sentirse más mal de lo que estaba?, de verdad, Natsu era un idiota.

-Entonces, Lisanna me pregunto algo de su vestido y también me dijo que quería hacer algo y entonces…

-Cállate!... no sigas Natsu… no quiero escucharte mas – decía la rubia, tapándose los oídos con ambas manos.

-…y entonces… me beso – termino de hablar el Dragon Slayer.

Lucy no resistió mas las lagrimas, al solo escuchar el "me beso" , la hizo sentirse más idiota; se tapo la boca para que Natsu no escuchara su llanto y ahí se quedo sentada un buen tiempo. Natsu, al terminar de hablar, empezó a escuchar unos sollozos que provenían del otro lado de la puerta, supo que era Lucy y al imaginársela llorando, le dio una punzada en el pecho por todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Todo era culpa de Lisanna, si ella no lo hubiera besado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Varios minutos ya habían pasado, de cuando Natsu le había terminado de relatar lo sucedido y Lucy, no se había inmutado a hacer nada. De pronto, Natsu empezó a escuchar unos sonidos tras la puerta que se encontraba la maga de ojos achocolatados; era como alguien…levantándose o algo así. Escucho la puerta abrirse y de ahí salió Lucy con la cabeza cabizbaja, y con una mano en su pecho; miro a Natsu con los ojos rojos e irritados de tanto llorar y se dirigió hacia el living de su casa. Natsu al verla como estaba, se sintió horrible, ya que él era el culpable de que ella estuviera sufriendo en ese mismo instante; vio como se dirigía hacia el living de su casa y sin perder más tiempo la siguió.

Una vez ya en el living, Lucy se dirigió a Natsu con un tono frio y despreciable.

-Natsu… Lárgate

-Ehh? – el nombrado estaba más que asombrado por la repentina petición de su maga estelar… espera! Como que de _su _maga? En verdad, estos días ha pensado en cosas sin sentido.

-Que te largues he dicho – esa era la primera vez que Lucy trataba así de frio a Natsu

-No me iré – contesto el muy testarudo

-Entonces yo me voy… - dicho esto, agarro su bolso del suelo y se giro para abrir la puerta pero, sin antes sentir que la agarraban de un brazo y luego sentir la puerta en su espalda.

Natsu al ver que se daba media vuelta para salir, la agarró de un brazo y, la acorraló entre la puerta y él; Lucy al ver como quedaron no hizo más que forcejear y tratar de quitarse a Natsu de encima, pero esté, solo la agarro de ambas muñecas dejándolas al lado de su cabeza y también dejándola inmóvil.

-Suéltame Natsu! Qué crees que haces?

-No iras a ningún lado – wow, ese tono en Natsu hacia estremecer a cualquiera.

Pasaron algunos minutos y, ellos dos seguían en la misma posición; hasta que Natsu se aburrió y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Lucy; la chica, no supo que estaba haciendo ahora el Mago de Fuego pero; lo que iba a pasar, no se lo espero nunca.

-Lucy… - paso su nariz por su cuello, inhalando –… hueles tan bien… - volvió a inhalar; su olor, era como una droga para él; dulce, fresco, le hacía sentir cosas que antes nunca había sentido.

Mientras Natsu seguía con su recorrido por el cuello, pelo, oído, brazos, etc. Lucy estaba estática; desde cuando Natsu hacia esas cosas? No lo savia, pero era sumamente extraño; era como… si otro Natsu hubiera aparecido.

-Lucy… por favor, olvida lo que paso con Lisanna; ella es como mi hermana, no puedo, ni quiero tener una relación _así_ con ella, pero, por favor… olvídalo – volvió hablar del tema el mago, haciendo así que la rubia recordara todo el embrollo de antes – por favor Lu… yo solo… te quiero a ti y… a nadie más, pero, olvídalo…

No puede ser… Natsu… la quiere a ella… mentira, no puede ser verdad; no se lo creía, entonces lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos oscuros, profundos; que hacían sentir que te estabas cayendo por un acantilado y que nunca llegaba el fin de esté. Lucy, al estar muy metida viendo esos ojos oscuros, no se había dado cuenta que el chico se le había acercado al oído, no, hasta cuando escucho su voz.

-Por cierto…- hizo una pausa para soltarle los brazos, para luego, llevar sus manos a la cintura de la chica y terminar de susurradle – se te ve genial el traje… - se separó de su oído y en un movimiento rápido, atrapo los labios de ella en un tierno beso.

Fue lento, con mucho cariño, con una calidez sensata; y aunque Lucy se quedo ahí intacta, luego de algunos segundos, reacciono y le correspondió del mismo gesto.

Al corresponderle, Natsu sonrió para sus adentros y la abrazo aun más fuerte, como queriendo que nunca se fuera.

Siguieron un buen rato así, hasta que sus cuerpos pedían desesperadamente oxigeno y se tuvieron que separar.

-Te quiero Lu… te quiero… - Dijo Natsu entre jadeos.

-… yo igual… Natsu – respondió ella, entre jadeos.

Se miraron, y se sonrieron, como dos tontos enamorados…

* * *

><p><strong>Okey ! eso a sido todo xD; el Final no me convencio del todo : pero queria terminarlo luego xDD! **

**Como lo encontraron? Malo? Muy Malo? Endemoniadamente, asqueroso y horrible u.ú? **

**Espero Sus respuestas (si esque quieren :s) **

**Sayonara~~ **

**Reviews c: ? **


End file.
